Talk:Discerning the Transmundane
The order of buttons to push did not match with my play through. Some research needs to be done. I was able to do it by randomly pushing buttons until it finally unlocked. Is there a clue somewhere in game? A better write up on that portion is sorely needed. Magor1988 (talk) 09:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I am a level 40 i gave septimus the lexicon but the courrier never found me what do i do? Same for me, and I'm level 70... Level 28 and I've got the same problem, and I really was looking forward to getting rid of this quest. How do I get the quest up and running again??? 08:27, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Level requirement? I believe there is a level requirement for this quest. At level 1 when I give the lexicon back to Septimus he says "Septimus will call for you if he needs your assistance further". I will keep things updated. 12:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its 15...thats when the courier came looking for me. Sam Abken (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible glitch? For some reason after getting the essence extractor i still see no option to loot blood from any Mer bodies. Any ideas on why this might happen? Only thing I can think to add is that I was using the Unofficial Skyrim Patch at the time. 12:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm having the same problem, was also using the Unoffical Skyrim Patch, but a fair few others as well. I've tried removing all mods and adding a second Essance Extractor using console commands, but still no luck. Also loading a previous save, prior to getting the Essance Extractor hasn't worked either. 09:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fix of sorts - I cant seem to find a way to fix this particular problem out right, but using the console command 'setstage DA04 50' moves the quest along to 'Bring blood to Septimus' and alows the quest to continue as normal. 15:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ring of Namira Does this ring possibly keep you from harvesting blood? I don't seem to be harvesting blood while looting their bodies and this seems like the most likely reason the quest is now broken. Any help would be appreciated. (And yes, I have tried without the ring on afterwords). Skål! (talk) 08:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help! What do I do with this stuff after the quest is over? After this quest I have "The Elder Scroll" still in my inventory. It says its a quest item so I cant drop it. It weighs 20 pounds! I also still have the other quest items like the runed lexicon and whatnot. I can't drop them (including the 20 pound scroll) because they are quest items... anyone know what I'm supposed to do with this stuff now that the quest is done? You take the scroll to the college of mages and sell it to the librarian he gives you 2000g. I was confused at first too, but then i dropped everything that wasnt a quest item and it said 0/300 pounds, so the elder scroll actually weighs nothing. So i'm not sure about you, but im keeping mine. Septimus Stuck After giving him the blood he unlocks the box and walks in. Then he just stands there. He'll drift down back to the entrance a little then retake his place in front of the book. He is busy, and I can't read the book.Jolipinator (talk) 17:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I am having the exact same issue, no solution yet. will try to find one Bsua (talk) 17:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC)bsua (From Hppyhardcore on xbox 360) - I had this issue as well i just killed him and the quest continued on as normal (he dies enyway - Dec - 23 - 11) :Yes I can confirm that slaughtering the old loony works past this glitch. Besides, he poisoned people for old Hermy. If this game had karma, that would most certainly be positive. 18:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Looting quest items After Septimus' death I tried looting the essence extractor and runed lexicon from him just to see what happens, though neither have any value to them and only the essence extractor weighs anything. I was able to drop the extractor, but the lexicon was stuck in my inventory. I then reloaded to just before his death and checked his body again (without actually looting the items this time), that when I noticed a difference in the lexicon. In the first instance when I looted the item it was a reddish pink. When I reloaded it was back to its original colours. Also, does anyone know if the lexicon is useful to have or is it only needed for the one quest? 05:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Box I'm wondering if this could be a slight nod to Hellraiser with box and the lexicon and how you manipulate them to call something demonic. 05:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Dwemer puzzle cube is a reference to Hellraiser, that's for sure. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']] 06:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) well, now i have both the scribed lexicon and the sphere. undropable. snyone? Bsua (talk) 09:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC)bsua Closed Box There is a mention of a possible glitch on this page about leaving the the cube and continuing other quests (and days passing by) before returning to the cube to find it is shut (with Septimus and the book still inside) and unable to get inside. This has happened to me, because I was suffering from the other glitch where Septimus does not die, (and so I decided to do other things in the meantime). Does anyone know how to fix this so I can finsih this Quest (I'm running Skyrim on a PC)? Same here (level 40) :( Any clues would be appreciated. ¸¸¸¸ Might be worthy for Trivia Even if Dovakiin belongs to mer, he/she will not give his own blood like he did in Alduin's Wall. Considering that all Mer have to be dead in order to use the extractor, I hardly see how that's relevant. It's not like you can kill your own character and then extract his/her blood. What a paradox.. 18:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it said they had to be dead, so that is an interesting point. Ganondorf 07:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Minor Edit I know this is a minor thing, but I can't change the page myself. It says he confesses that Dwemer blood is needed. I was going to change the word confesses to discovers. Currently it sounds like he already knew and was keeping it from you. I think it would sound better with the edit. Ganondorf 07:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Debate or remove the Featured Article nomination tag. I cannot see any talk or debate on the featured article link about this particular article. Was this article nominated in the past and then orphaned? In any case I would suggest this article needs a revision in the Walkthru section under the "Lexicon Puzzle" sub heading. The statement "Inside the tower, a tunnel is encountered which needs to be traversed. It can be traversed by solving a puzzle involving four buttons." is not accurate as there is no "tunnel" of any kind that needs to be traversed that is related to the Lexicon Puzzle. The Puzzle is related to createing the filled lexicon for Septimus, and also for aquireing the Elder Scroll to proceed thru the main questline of the game. Rangermanlv (talk) 10:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Leveling Glitch It seems that placing the Oghma Infinium on a bookshelf and removing it "breaks" the bookshelf, allowing no further interaction with it. Ps3 1.2.11.0... It's also possible to use a container to do this glitch, you must not exit the container menu with the book in your inventory or it will be removed. Wllmdgn (talk) 03:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Possible Xbox bug fix The page is locked for editing, but I felt like this was important. I, too, on the Xbox 360 experienced the bug wherein Septimus would freeze up after using the Essence Extractor towards the end of the quest. I had no followers with me and no matter how many times I reloaded a previous save, I couldn't get him to unfreeze and finish the quest. Finally, in frustration, I punched him. :) That did the trick! He attacked me. I lowered my fists and he proceeded to open the gateway and the quest wrapped up as it is supposed to. I hope the helps someone else and makes its way onto the page. Kirbyrun (talk) 21:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC)Kirbyrun Page fault The page has a link to the Thalmor Embassy but the link has the label "Thalmor Barracks" that should be changed. Pages rated as good artikles often has these faults and that should be seen to before marking it as good. Viktor Gleisner (talk) 13:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thalmor Barracks is a sublocation of the Thalmor Embassy. When, and if, the page "Thalmor Barracks" is created, it will be redirected to Thalmor Embassy anyway, since it's a sublocation. It's better to link to the page a page redirects to, than link to the redirect. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Way into Blackreach Please add to the page the fact that this quest is the only way to get into Blackreach, apart from following the Main Quest (and Elder Knowledge specifically). Thanks, 12:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chillwind Depths The Blood of Dunmer Falmer and Orsimer can also be found in Chillwind Depths. This means that every type of blood can be found here. 18:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I actually couldn't find any Bosmer or Altmer, possibly the game generates the race of the dead adventures in the dungeon randomly. Nylls 16:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bosmer blood can also be harvested from the imprisoned Wood Elf in Rannveig's Fast. It is imperative that you do not sell the Elder Scroll to Urag gro-Shub (College of Winterhold's librarian) or you may not be able to complete this quest. I lost 20 hours of gameplay for this foolish mistake. The bug where you can level infinitely no longer applies. I tried it over and over to see and it no longer works. As of patch 1.4. Something to add: Sunderstone gorge has all blood types, except the falmer. Helgen Helgen really shouldn't be on here. I just cleared it and found 2 Orcs. That's it. As a randomly spawning bandit camp, it has no more cause to be here than Silent Moon Camp or the Lordstone or any of another 100 places. Harvesting Blood -- Dwarven The followup quest I was given was trying to replicate Dwarven blood by harvesting Orc, Falmer, Dark Elf, Wood Elf, and High Elf blood. Using different names than appear in the quest text was confusing for me. Sbonds (talk) 20:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry you feel that way, but these are the official, canonical titles for these elven races. Any confusion should have been eliminated by following the links to their appropriate pages, where the colloquial titles are used. "High Elf" is the "slang" version of "Altmer", in a sense. We prefer to use the correct names here, so you will rarely ever see elven races referred to as High Elf, Wood Elf, and Dark Elf. -- 20:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well really not slang when it is used officialy in more than one ES game. (Beast 2.0 9/12/12) Factual correction No altmer blood in ustengrav. fix it Septimus gives you the Blank Lexicon, not the Lexicon, fix it. Or you could *Gasp* Do it yourself. In reply to the first comment, Ustengrav is a random spawning camp and shouldn't be on the list. In reply to the second comment He cant do it himself as the page is locked.... I really didn't think it was too unobvious. - VaughanTES (talk) 16:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Dawnguard THEN Main Quest and now I'm stuck. Um... so I got Dawnguard. Which was pretty cool right up until it hit the part where you you need the Dragon Elder Scroll and have to go to Septimus. He sent me on the "Discerning the Transmundane" quest, so I have the lexicon. I got all the way through Blackmarsh to the Tower of Mzark (where the place you insert the lexicon is), and I inserted the lexicon... and then nothing. I can press the buttons, but the machine in the middle of the room moves a little bit and then goes back to how it started. And the quest marker continues to float right above the podium where my blank lexicon is inserted. At first, I figured that it was doing this because I hadn't completed the main quest, yet, so I took the lexicon back and left Blackmarsh and completed the main quest until I got to the point where Paarthunax sends you in search of the Dragon Elder Scroll. Only, I can't even ask the Orc at the College of Winterhold about it because I already did so for the Dawnguard questline! So now my main quest ("Elder Knowledge") is stuck on "learn the location of the Elder Scroll or (optional) talk to Arngeir" (and, for the record, I spoke to Arngeir and he only told me to head to the College of Winterhold... where the Orc who won't tell me anything is...). And then my Transmundane quest is just sitting on the "transcribe the lexicon", which it won't let me do. If any of this made sense, has anyone else had this problem or know of someone who's had it? I'd sort of like to finish Dawnguard, since I paid for it just a couple of days ago... And I wouldn't be complaining I got to defeat Alduin in the forseeable future. :/ :You may want to read through the walkthrough on the Oculory Operation. It's not as simple as placing the Blank Lexicon and pushing a button. It will continue to revert back if the correct sequence isn't used. By the way, it's Blackreach, not Blackmarsh. :P —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:27, October 20, 2012 (UTC) WHYYY! I STILL DIDNT GET THE LETTER FROM SEPTIMUS! i am like level 35 and i have been waiting for a long time some people told me to go to dragons bridge still didnt work PLEASE HELP! 05:04, November 9, 2012 (UTC)